


Pets

by KuteKittehs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cats, Cat Will, Child Abigail, Dad Hannibal, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy, Hannibal is Abigail's dad, Kid Abigail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: Hannibal has never seen the appeal of pets. Then Will appears and he decides they're not too bad. Abigail agrees.





	

Hannibal had never felt a need for pets. That's not to say he didn't like animals, he just never felt like he wanted one. However, when his six year old daughter Abigail opened the back door and a dirty, scruffy creature darted past her ankles into the house and she squealed in delight, Hannibal felt like he might have to change his feelings about that.

After managing to catch the cat and bathe it so it's black and white fur was shining, they laid down some food for it in a dish. It had eaten the whole lot, as though it had been starved. Then the animal moved towards the young girl, butting it's head against her leg.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Abigail had said, running her fingers through the long, soft fur of the cat. She'd giggled in delight when the cat had licked the tip of her finger.

"He will need a name," Hannibal said, watching his only child interact with the creature. At the sound of his voice, one fluffy ear swivelled in his direction.

"You mean we can really keep him?" She smiled brightly at him, lifting the cat from the floor into her arms. The feline seemed unbothered by her smothering and just licked at her cheek.

Hannibal sighed. "Yes, we can keep him."

"Thank you, dad!" She squealed, snuggling into the cat's soft fur. She looked thoughtful for a moment before she smiled again. "I want to name him Will." The cat purred loudly, tail swishing slightly.

"It seems he is happy with his name," Hannibal commented, his own smile forming.

Later, when Abigail had fallen asleep, the cat followed Hannibal to his library. He raised an eyebrow at the cat when it began butting gently against his leg. "What do you want, Will?" He asked the creature, sighing fondly when it meowed back at him.

He settled into a chair with one of his books and felt the fluffy creature settle as well into his lap. He absently stroked fur, pleased when the cat began purring. "It would seem that you're rather simple, dear Will," Hannibal told the cat, looking into the content blue eyes. Slowly, they closed as the cat curled up further.

Hannibal had never felt a need for pets. But, he decided, Will was good.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't really any plot or anything. I just wanted an excuse to write cat Will.
> 
> I mean, who doesn't love cat Will?


End file.
